Really Shawn, Again?
by Iheartpsychflashpoint
Summary: Its when Shawn gets done with a case and somehow his missing! Shules for sure! Story is way better then summery


******I HOPE DON'T KILL ME FOR TRYING TO GET SHAWN KILLED! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!  
**

* * *

**Really Shawn?**

I was sitting quietly waiting for my boyfriend, Shawn Spencer to bring me my morning breakfast like he always did, but today he didn't and that's very weird. I instantly panic and asked Lassiter and the chief if they saw him today.

"Hey Lassiter, have you seen Shawn or Gus today"

"No O` Hara, have you heard me scream his name yet, No. I will pray that he doesn't come today ether. I feel pretty damn lucky today." I turned my head so he couldn't see my face as my angry tears rolled down.

I think that he sensed that I was pretty upset because he blurted out, "But, I did see Guster come here today looking for Shawn and he seemed pretty upset. Maybe he can help you."

"Thanks Lassiter!" I cheered up so fast knowing Gus could help me find Shawn." Lassiter, I`m going on my break, bye!" I grabbed my purse and keys and made a bee-line to my car. Called Gus on my way to The Psych`s office.

"Gus, Hey!"

"Hi Juliet." He kind of sound scared.

"Umm do you know where Shawn is? I was worried because he didn't come by with my coffee and,"

" Jules!"

"He didn't answer my phone and I tried calling his app phone. But his not, "

"Jules!"

"Yes Gus?"

"I found him!" I heard him gasp, " Or what's left of his motorcycle and it doesn't look good! Hurry and get down to The Psych Office Now!"

"Omg, Ok Gus!"

i grabbed my purse and ran out the door, I looked at chief and she just nodded and i ran to my car and floored my gas pedal down and rushed to the Psych`s office. I broke several Laws as I made my way to the parking lot. When I got outside, the door to the office was rammed down and blood tailed along the wall and floor running all the way to Shawn`s desk. Gus sat there tear streaked and sitting in Shawn`s desk.

"God, NO! Gus, someone took him!"

"But who wants Shawn; he didn't do anything bad expect when he spilled... hot coffee on that stranger and just walked on!"

"Gus, he spilled hot coffee on a stranger, why?!"

"Because, we were working on a private case, when a teenage girl goes missing when attending a party, it's that case when chief turned it down because you didn't have proof, so the mother of the missing teen went to us. She gave information about the teen and then Shawn put the pieces together. Shawn found out that there was a man that was always at the same parties the same teens went , so we followed the guy and we saw him talking to this girl and she looked like she wanted to go someplace else, so we distracted him and we saw her run to the mall."

"Then what did you do after that?"

"We found the guy but he went home and Shawn asked me to drop him off at your place, but when we came to the parking lot he couldn't bring himself to get out so I dropped him off here. That's the last I saw of him. Oh and the, two hours later, he called me and said hurry over to his app and fast! So I did but I couldn't find him! I looked all over the place but, damn Shawn for getting in trouble again!"

"Gus, we have to call the Chief." Gus just simply nodded and followed my lead to my car." OK, Gus tell chief everything you told me."

(**after gus told them the story)**

"Damn it , Spencer got himself in trouble again. Chief are we really responsible for him because technically he has to be missing for 48-"

"Damn it Lassiter , This is Shawn we know him for 6 long, hard years, and if you want your damn proof go to the Psych`s office that's all you need." That shut him up because he and Gus both looked terrified. Chief just looked impressed.

" You heard O`Hara , go to the Psych's office, McNabb, post a APB for Shawn Spencer, now!" Buzz ran to his computer and filed the ABB.

"Guster, and O`Hara and I will go. " Lassiter made a beeline for his car , I took my regular seat in the front.

"O`Hara , are you sure you want to do this. Because you don't have to do it, chief will get another officer and McNabb can take you home…."

"Well, jezz lassiter, I will FIND Shawn and don't give me pity" I said that in the most threatening voice I had. Lassiter must have been scared cause flashed him my gun sitting neatly in my purse. "OK, I`m fine with it."

He said it quickly and silence took over the air as we made our way to the Psych`s office.

"Now Lassiter, here's the proof you were begging for. There's a struggle and attempted murder, and then thinking that Shawn tried to call help to me…." I instantly broke down when I saw the call log that he tried to call me for help because I lived closer to him.

"Gus , he tried calling me 2 times before the killer came back and took him away!" fresh tears rolled down my checks and my eyes are puffy and it was hard to see but I heard a sworn faint wheezing sound coming from the door closer to the other unused room. Then I saw blood welling on the bottom of the floor .

"You guys there something here!Hurry please!" Lassiter and Gus came running to me first than half the forensic guys came too.

"There`s something hurt down there. Open the door. Now! "Lassiter open the door so fast that, Shawn came down and fell on his hand.

"OMG, it`s Shawn! And his hurt badly! Someone call EMT now! "Lassiter ripped his shirt open and tried placing **pressure on his stomach were fresh blood started pooling on the floor **in the open wound. Shawn had a cracked head and broken wrist and 200 other injuries.

The EMT worked feverishly on Shawn because his heart dulled and then somehow he started opening his eyes.

"Jules, Jules I wane see her man. Please I know im gonna die because I have internal injuries that you can`t fix this, so can I please so-"

"Shawn! Shawn im here! Let me see him!" I had to push my way through the EMT" I swear i will blow your head off with my gun!" after that thereat the ems guy let me through as i rushed to Shawn," Shawn im here now!" i was sobbing as i rocked his hand in my while i cried. i didnt even notice he was unconsciousness.

"OMG! His not awake! Help , please!" i cried while the ems guys pushed my out of his way as he worked feverishly on Shawn to get him stable. Finally when Shawn was stable ,we arrived at the hospital where a team of doctors and nurses were waiting as they wheeled Shawn into surgery.

TBC


End file.
